


Taste the Satisfaction

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru attempts to rile up his friend, only to have the tables turned on him. Is Tooru's victory completely out of grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothesaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothesaurus/gifts).



> Spurred from a convo from me and my babbu~

Tooru sits comfortably on a bench. His legs are sprawled out in front of him as he leans back, taking a moment to breathe. He and the rest of the Seijou volleyball club are enjoying a cool treat after their intense practice that had only just ended. Iwa-chan is seated next to him just as he usually does. He’s hunched over attempting to block out the heat, currently lost in his own thoughts. Tooru intends to change this very soon.

He draws the ice cream cone in his hand closer to his mouth just when Iwa-chan finally sits up. When the spiker catches his eye Tooru smirks at him and takes a long provocative lick of his ice cream. His best friend narrows his eyes instantly. Happy that his trap is working perfectly, he continues on with his antics, making a lewd show of devouring his ice cream. He’s enjoying the way Iwa-chan’s face slowly heats up from something other than exertion or the overbearing sun. In fact, he can barely hold back the snicker when Iwaizumi glances away, scowling to himself.

“What’s the matter Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks sweetly, his voice lilting with benign innocence. He leans over, getting into Iwaizumi’s space. A hand connects to his face, pushing him back into his own spot once more. This only makes Tooru chuckle lightly in amusement.

“Nothing.” Iwaizumi growls and gets up. He stomps over to join the line to get his own tasty treat.

Mightily pleased with himself, Tooru takes a chance to look at his surroundings. He catches Hanamaki and Matsukawa raising their eyebrows at him. The setter gives them a wicked grin and then a wink. They both shake their head like he’s about to dig his own grave.

When Iwaizumi finally returns to the bench Tooru has resumed eating his ice cream in a more normal fashion. However he definitely intends to continue with his prior show but for the moment, his desired audience is actively ignoring him.

This annoys Tooru and he huffs his agitation to show this but he is again ignored by Iwa-chan. He licks petulantly at his ice cream before out of the corner of his eye, something enraptures him. As he slowly turns his head to look at his childhood friend, said friend is looking up at the sky, the sleeves to his shirt rolled up to his shoulders, showing off his tanned and muscled arms, as his tongue flicks out absently to lick at his own ice cream. Tooru blinks, swallows and then attempts to shake his head, anything to force the thoughts currently flooding his system away. It proves a fruitless endeavour. The setting sun perfectly highlights the sharp contours to Iwaizumi’s face, the light dancing over his cheekbones, forcing the teen’s lashes to appear longer than they are, and when his tongue appears again, it is with a glint at the very tip.

The frozen treat in Tooru’s hand slowly begins to melt, dripping down his fingers making a mess of them as he watches the sight next to him. His friend continues to eat his own ice cream seemingly oblivious to his audience. His plan long forgotten at this point, as is his after practice reward, or perhaps he’s simply getting one that’s much better than ice cream, Tooru can only stare on in slack jawed awe.

It isn’t until what was remaining of his own ice cream plops onto the ground that Tooru finally snaps back to his senses. There are a few shocked laughs from some of the team before Iwa-chan turns to look at him. “What the hell Oikawa, why’d you let it melt so much?”

“Not fair!” Tooru cries out.” Iwa-chan you have to share with me now.” He finishes with a whine and a pout on his lips.

“What?! Why?”

“Because it was your fault!”

“How is it my fault that you’re an airheaded dumbass who lets his ice cream melt?”

“Iwaaaaa-chaaaan!” Tooru drones out and drapes himself over his friend. He rubs his nose into Iwaizumi’s neck and pokes his cheek, doing anything and everything to get the other to relent in his stance on sharing with him.

Having enough of Oikawa’s incessant pestering, Iwaizumi finally acquiesces to his friend. “Geez fine, just get off of me, it’s hot.” He says and holds out his cone for Tooru. In his excitement the setter wraps his sticky hand around Iwaizumi’s until then, clean one. “Oi! Watch it you ass!”

However Tooru is not one to be easily deterred. He’s intent on getting the proverbial ball back onto his side of the court. He leans down to take a bite of the ice cream and flutters his eyelashes innocently. He can tell that Hajime is seconds away from smashing the dessert into his face but he continues anyway, ignoring the danger. The cone to the face never comes. Instead he receives a croaky, “Hey, that’s enough already.”

_Well then_ , Tooru tilts his head and lowers his voice as he drawls out as seductively as he can, “but it’s _so good_ Iwa-chan.” Sensing victory, he pulls Iwaizumi’s hand to his mouth and begins to lap at the ice cream that has melted over his fingers. He hears as the cone threatens to crack from Iwaizumi struggling to keep his cool. Instead of relenting, the setter manages to pry a finger off of the cone and lick at it more thoroughly.

Lost in their own little world, the pair are rudely brought back into the present when someone coughs from the side. Tooru stops momentarily, his tongue still sticking out pressed against Iwaizumi’s finger. His eyes flicker up. The cough had came from Matsukawa. However it is Hanamaki who speaks. “You are aware that there are children in the vicinity right?” He smirks with a hand on his hip.

Tooru blinks, then shrugs looking around uncaring of the way way the first years look downright embarrassed but are unable to look away. The second years, bless them, appear to be torn between fascination and exasperation. Hanamaki and Matsukawa continue to look unimpressed as ever.

However before Tooru can continue his assault, Iwaizumi’s hand twitches forcing him to gaze up at him. He notices that his friend’s face has turned tomato red and looks as though he’s seconds away from attempting to sink into the ground, despite that being impossible. Suddenly Iwa-chan’s hand really does yank out of his grasp and the ice cream tumbles through the air, landing squarely in the middle of Tooru’s lap. This causes him to yell at Iwa-chan and jump to his feet, pushing the offending treat to the ground joining his own from earlier.


End file.
